


【利艾】讳疾忌医

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 旧论坛的活动作文
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager





	1. 艾伦视角

在那些被剝奪了自由和尊嚴、沒日沒夜的被侵犯至靈魂深處的日子里，艾倫偶爾會渾渾噩噩的回想起從前——想起，他曾經、大概是喜歡過利威爾的，非常非常的喜歡。

你在等待著什麼？你其實知道的，利威爾的想法，以及你自己的真實想法……  
莫名其妙的，今天跟著利威爾來的長髮男人，貌似是叫韓吉來著，就這麼跑過來對他說了起來。

——接著就到了這個奇怪的地方。

夢一般的，渺遠而虛妄的平靜寧和；那個男人，利威爾，也是會有如此溫和的表情嗎——用這麼溫和的表情注視著自己的利威爾，果然只是夢中才有的吧，哈哈……  
“……或許總有一天，我會忍不住放你走吧，你能夠繼續追逐著自由的話，讓我忘了你也不是不可能的……”那個男人看著自己的表情是那麼的柔和認真，幾乎都要把他逗笑了。可是，不知怎的，他莫名的覺得，男人是說真的。  
“要是能，忘掉你就好了。”

——其實也是個挺不錯的夢吧？和利威爾那麼和平的相處，坦率的承認自己說不定是喜歡他什麼的……就算只能在這種安逸的小鎮子里。

所以說，這又是什麼發展？！  
所有人，所有人都忘了自己？！！  
讓那個馬臉，看到自己的時候，表情還是該死的討人厭：“喂你小子，沒在這裡見過你啊！幹什麼這副表情？欠揍嗎你？！”  
“……”三笠，沒有一看到我就沖上來，只是有點奇怪的不時回頭看了我幾眼——原來，她也是會對我露出這種冷漠的表情的嗎……  
惡作劇嗎？這種時候，應該怎麼辦啊，利威爾……沒錯，他對於那些無關緊要的陌生人就是這種看死物的表情呢，真是過分啊……

哈哈哈哈，真是個不錯的夢境啊，討厭的傢伙，總是想把自己綁在身邊的家人，束縛自己的尊嚴與靈魂的混蛋，都不記得自己什麼的……  
這是不是就代表，自己自由了呢？

艾倫幾乎要狂笑起來，外面的世界！  
被雪所覆蓋的高山，一望無際的海洋，神秘廣闊的沙漠，美麗又暗藏危險的森林，我都要一一走遍……！  
一個人，對，我一個人！  
但是又為什麼，會感到寂寞……？  
再也沒有那個人或是誰的約束，我又為什麼會想念起，那個人的擁抱？  
誒，為什麼發生這種事我居然會想到向利威爾求助啊？  
話說回來，果然是，夢吧？這樣也不錯吧……

這樣，也沒有理由再和利威爾廝混在一起了。利威爾再也沒有來他的房子。但是偶爾他們也是會互相認識下，打個招呼什麼的。  
——這裡的人，每當新的一天來臨，都會徹徹底底的忘掉艾倫，無論前一天他們如何“一見如故”相談甚歡。

上週他習慣性的救下了被不良敲詐的阿爾敏，被同樣路過的馬臉狠狠的嘲笑一番，兩個人半開玩笑的打了一場，最後硬是拉上阿爾敏去了附近的一加遊戲中心瘋狂了一整晚；  
大前天剛好碰到了抱著一大堆東西的三笠，下意識的幫她撿回了被風吹走的絲巾——對了，三笠現在沒有總是戴著我送她的圍巾了，天氣熱了會換成暗紅色的絲巾，很適合她——她看到我遞給她絲巾，眼神一下子又亮了，稍稍讓我想起來她以前的樣子呢；  
昨天又見到了利威爾，他還是那樣一副死人臉呢——總感覺你最近有點沒精神，果然是我想太多了吧——看到有人被打劫就下意識的過去幫忙了，結果被搶的人居然是利威爾，完全不需要我出場嘛，但是利威爾的表情看起來卻很興奮，強勢的要求交換名字和郵箱……結果，今天見面的時候還不是沒想起來。

他完全成了個旁觀者，一次次的與親友再次相識，又再一次次的被忘卻，親身經歷的事情最終都會變成與自己無關的故事——卻又無法放下這一切人與事，轉身離去。  
到底要持續到什麼時候呢？艾倫曾以為只要等到夢醒就好，忽略那些莫名其妙的不安感。  
……這不就是自己想要的自由嗎？

直到，他看見利威爾的身邊，出現了不認識的女人。

他還是一次次的與男人相遇相識，然後，看著男人看著自己的眼神，一天天的變得沉重、掙扎。  
他第一次意識到，利威爾真的要忘掉自己了：果然是夢吧，自己的這種失落、不安的壓抑心情，忍不住一天天故意去與利威爾“偶遇”然後相識的艾倫·耶格爾，怎麼可能是真的呢。

……怎麼可能是真的呢？  
他看到利威爾牽起女人的手步入教堂交換了戒指，他戳瞎了自己的雙眼。既然是虛假的夢境，只要看不到，那就會消失吧——何必信以為真，他不信。  
這種因為視覺而出現的心臟疼痛，一定也是會隨著視力的失去而消失的錯覺吧。

失去雙眼的他一天天的變得憔悴，不過還是會不停的與那些人蜻蜓點水一般的相識相忘——過去那些算不上轟轟烈烈、至少深刻的情感，幾乎成了笑話，只有艾倫一個人看懂的笑話。  
諷刺的是，不說三笠，就連讓都把艾倫當成了脆弱的娃娃，儘管只是認識了一天的陌生人，卻變著法子想要令艾倫打起精神來。

……至於利威爾？他能從三笠他們那裡聽到他的不少消息：  
“那個討厭的死矮子，居然成為我的論文指導老師了。”  
“利威爾老師似乎要被指名到國外進行交流了呢，好厲害。”  
“那個利威爾真是人不可貌相啊，看著挺年輕的，又矮又神經質有潔癖，居然已經是教授了啊。”

他聽到流言蜚語說利威爾和他妻子的孩子將降臨於世——是的，流言蜚語，怎麼可能是真的呢。  
夢境什麼的，再假也要有個限度吧？所以，他割掉了自己的耳朵——無需認真，這種東西即使聽不到也沒關係、他才不信，他不信。  
這種因為聽覺而加劇的心臟痛覺，一定也是會隨著聽力的失去而消失的幻覺吧。

那麼，就算沒有了眼睛和耳朵，還是停不下追尋那個人身影的這份心情，又算是什麼呢？

再也無法否認，當利威爾握住他的手，在他手心裡寫下“我從未愛過你，現在，我放你自由”的時候，心跳幾乎要停掉的麻痛感。  
好痛、好痛……這份心情無比真實，所以，這個夢境，又怎麼可以是真的呢。  
這種幾乎要讓他麻痺掉的劇烈疼痛，一定會因為沒有了心臟而消失吧——不要理會就好。他當著利威爾的面，挖出了自己的心臟，他不信。他才不信……

這樣就能醒來了吧，不，即使醒不過來，這樣就不用再……

“說忘記、離開什麼的，只是在開玩笑吧。”利威爾……

-TBC-


	2. 兵长视角

利威爾最近經常做噩夢，結果被韓吉狠狠的嘲笑了一番：“哈哈哈哈利威爾你這不是天天美人在懷嗎怎麼還睡不好欲求不滿嗎你哈哈哈……噗！”  
“……”  
“……咳咳。所謂‘日有所思夜有所夢’，如果利威爾你的噩夢是關於小天使或者是很在意的東西的話就要注意一下了哦~”

……什麼鬼東西，四眼混賬今天又忘了嗑藥了嗎？

“……要是能，忘掉你就好了。”剛發洩過欲望的男人，輕撫著今天也被自己凌虐欺負到昏睡過去的少年柔軟緋紅的臉頰，低喃道。  
如果有一天，你會因為我而讓這雙眼睛失去光彩的話……

似乎是從那天晚上開始，他每天都會做夢。明明他本來不是個常做夢的人。

忘記了。  
艾倫的雙眼艾倫的聲音艾倫的身影……  
艾倫的笑容艾倫憤怒的表情艾倫哭泣的樣子……  
艾倫的名字。

艾倫。  
艾倫艾倫艾倫……

艾倫……？  
……是誰？腦海中有個模糊的身影，始終無法憶起那個高挑纖細身影的身份。

利威爾瞥向衝過來想要救自己、卻在見到自己利落的放倒那幾個渣滓的瞬間訕訕而止的少年，不知怎的一下子就認定了少年正是自己一直在找的在意的人。  
他下意識的拉住了想要離開的少年，哪怕這有點無禮。  
艾倫，少年說他的名字是艾倫。

說是忘記了其實也不太對，利威爾只是看到了“他”忘記艾倫的夢境。或者說，“利威爾”不停忘記艾倫的夢境。  
一次次的相識相忘。  
簡直是個笑話。  
沒有利威爾的艾倫，過得好好的，無需在自己身下因為失去了自由和尊嚴而哭泣掙扎。

利威爾冷眼看著“自己”身邊多了個不認識的女人，是啊，沒有認識艾倫的話，自己說不定就會老老實實找個女人，也許將來，將來……  
自己真的能忘掉艾倫的話……艾倫這樣也會比較高興吧？

這種美夢，也太獵奇了吧？艾倫因為自己而戳瞎眼睛什麼的，即使是妄想也太過分了。  
他擰緊眉，看著眼睛完全失去焦距的艾倫，似乎還在打探著自己的消息。

你怎麼可以……！你的眼睛，明明是我那麼珍貴的寶物！你也是屬於我的！  
……不對，你應該是自由的，所以，快停下來……

……明明是每一天每一天的做夢，都是不停的遺忘的夢，但是夢中的故事卻在一天天改變，艾倫的臉也一天天的憔悴起來——比現實里更加嚴重。  
夢中“自己”的孩子快要誕生了，利威爾近乎抓狂的看著艾倫割下自己雙耳的舉動，卻又無力阻止。

停下來！即使你不屬於我……你明明是自由的不是嗎？！  
趕快想起來啊，“我”……  
不對，應該是我，我要忘掉，忘掉艾倫的話，就不會再做這種夢了吧。

向著虛幻的夢境祈禱著，利威爾卻感覺連自己眼前的艾倫的身影也要模糊起來了，只是感覺，看到少年的聲音時，胸口處無法忽略的疼痛：明明只是莫名有熟悉感的陌生人，這種猶如戀愛般的悸動與心痛到底是什麼……

“我，”明明……“從未愛過你，”所以，不要露出這種表情……“現在，我放你自由”  
——少年挖出心臟的畫面慢動作般烙印在他腦海。

再也無法輕易說忘掉。

男人驚醒。  
利威爾被身旁艾倫緊緊揪住胸口的動作勾起了夢中的記憶，他慌慌忙忙的搖醒了艾倫——  
自從今天韓吉過來，似乎跟艾倫聊了兩句，艾倫就開始有點失常：早早進入夢境的艾倫看起來睡得不太好，中途居然做出了用手指挖向眼睛和割下耳朵的動作，幸虧他及時阻止了。他不知道四眼混蛋到底給艾倫下了什麼暗示催眠之類的東西，但是艾倫一直沒有醒過來，只是看起來像在做噩夢的樣子，不時的冒著冷汗。  
艾倫金色的雙眸中蓄滿了淚水，卻是自從被利威爾囚禁在家中以來第一次綻放出原來的光華。

“說忘記、離開我什麼的……你是在開玩笑吧？”這是少年醒過來的第一句話，說話時的神情讓他想起來艾倫曾經一臉崇拜的向他請教功課的樣子，不過現在艾倫臉上卻有更多愛慕性質的小心翼翼和勇敢無畏。  
……這個也是夢嗎？不管怎麼說，他有了把那句縈繞心頭的話說出口的勇氣。  
“艾倫，我放你自由，”不會後悔，“……留在我身邊吧，這是請求。”

“……太狡猾了，明明都知道我一定會答應的不是嗎？”如果我就這麼離去的話，說不定夢境會變成現實呢……  
“說什麼傻話，狡猾的難道不是你嗎小鬼，我一直很寵愛你吧小鬼，說到底你早就知道了吧……”我終會放你自由。

–end–


End file.
